Let His Music Fill My Soul
by Blue Flamed Cheetah
Summary: AAML....So many events, so many conflicts, how can Ash and Misty handle them all? We'll just see....
1. Prologue

"LET HIS MUSIC FILL MY SOUL" by: Blue Flamed Cheetah  
  
Prologue:  
  
Narr: Ash, Misty and Brock arrive at a huge, chaotic city named, "Jarmica City." Jarmica City has a population of 9,775,025 people. There were always festivals, concerts, and whatever event they could throw out in the city. It was a fun place to live. Also, it was one of the major cities around the Johto region, where a government building is, where famous Pokemon Tournaments are, big tv stations, etc. The city was also stood one of the greatest beaches of all, Jarmica Beach. The three Pokemon travelers were amazed how great the city was as they toured it, it left them in great awe.  
  
"Wow, this city looks awesome, I'd love to live here!" Misty said while looking around.  
  
"Me too, you have just about everything here - beach, girls...," Brock stopped while he jumped into his daydream zone. (A/N: We can only imagine what's inside his head,or not. hehe)  
  
"And Pokemon Tournaments," Misty said, finishing Brock's sentence, knowing this would spark Ash's interest.  
  
Brock, snapping out of his dream said,"Yeah, and according to this guide book, there is supposed to be a huge tournament next week starting on Wednesday. It's supposed to last a few days. It will be called the All Anual Pokemon Battle or AAPB."  
  
"YEAH! And I'm gonna be in it and kick butt!" Ash shouted, throwing his fist up in the air.  
  
"That's so like Ash...," Misty sighed while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, why don't all of us join in the tournament? We've never done that before, it was always one of us, or two of us competing in one tournament, but never all three of us," Ash suggested.  
  
Misty and Brock thought for a few seconds when they said,"Count me in!"  
  
"Yes! Ok, should we all train together, or by ourselves?" Ash said, getting really excited.  
  
"We should train together some, then do some by ourselves...I mean, if we always trained together, then we would already know what each of us are going to do for the tournament, that would just be screwed up,"Misty stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right,"Ash agreed.  
  
"{I can't wait!}" Pikachu cried.  
  
"Me either, Pikachu, this will be fun for us all,"Ash smiled at his companion, who was sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"I just hope I win a few battles and impress a few hot chicks,"Brock drooled.  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu just shook their heads and chuckled. Brock will never change.  
  
"Well, now that's settled, let's go to some restaurant or something, I'm starving,"Misty said.  
  
"{Yes, I'm very hungry Momma.}" Togepi whined.  
  
"Aww, we'll get you something to eat, dear,"Misty said sweetly to her baby Pokemon.  
  
Ash smiled. He just loves seeing Misty acting like a mom, somehow it always attracts him.  
  
"Ok, let's go,"Ash said.  
  
Ash and Misty started walking down the street in search of a restaurant, leaving Brock behind while he was just standing there, daydreaming and drooling. Some people even walked by looking at him and exchanging glances.  
  
"Boy, what a weirdo," one blonde-headed teenage boy said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I know," the girlfriend replied. They just walked on by.  
  
Ash and Misty finally found a restaurant not too far ahead, Chubby's, and then realized that their tall, dark friend wasn't with them.  
  
"Hey, where's Brock?" Ash asked the red headed girl beside him.  
  
"I don't know,"Misty replied.  
  
"{There he is!}" Pikachu pointed behind the two preteens.  
  
Ash and Misty turned around to see Brock standing there still, not moving, but drooling with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Oh brother, Brock is in another one of his daydreams, I'll be back," Misty said.  
  
She walked to where Brock was (people still staring at him) and pulled out her mallet.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Brock was back to earth now.  
  
"Hey, why did ya hit me?" Brock asked angrily while rubbing his head.  
  
"You looked like some statue, you wouldn't even move! Some people even took pictures of you, probably for the museums," Misty groaned.  
  
Brock sighed."I can't help it if I get lost in my daydreams, thinking of hot babes...."  
  
Misty wacked him again with her mallet.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not freezing up again. Come on Romeo," Misty grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the restaurant.  
  
"Owww..." Brock groaned.  
  
End of Prologue...To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How did you all like? TELL ME! RAAAWR! ok, buh bye. ^_^  
  
*Blue Flamed Cheetah* 


	2. Day of Training, Sickness, and Kidnappin...

"LET HIS MUSIC FILL MY SOUL" by: Blue Flamed Cheetah  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes as he was lying in bed. It took a while for him to adjust to everything around him. It was morning, a very beautiful day, perfect for training. He looked over at the other bunk bed across the room to see a beautiful, bright orange haired girl sleeping peacefully. He sighed. There was nothing better than to wake up to see his one love. Ash just layed there, enjoying the moment as long as he could. Then he got up and walked over to where Misty slept and crouched down to get closer to her face.  
  
'Maybe I could kiss her very lightly to where she won't wake up,' he thought.  
  
Ash brung his face closer to hers and his lips almost touched hers when...  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Misty cried, sitting up in bed.  
  
Ash's face flushed.  
  
"I was, I-I was going to wake you up so we can leave for our training," he announced quickly.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to scare me like that! Sheesh!" she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom of their hotel room.  
  
Ash exhaled deeply.  
  
'That, was a close one. Maybe next time...or not,' he frowned.  
  
"Dang, what was all that screaming about?" Brock yawned.  
  
"{Yeah, what's Misty's problem?}" Pikachu chimed in.  
  
Ash made an excuse."Uh, nothing, I just had to wake her up so we can go and train, and she's just a little bit grumpy."  
  
"Grumpy? Uh, I don't think she was grumpy. She doesn't yell like that when she's woken up. What did you do to her?" Brock questioned.  
  
"Nothing!" Ash retorted.  
  
"{Whatever Ash}" Pikachu shook his head.  
  
"I didn't...uh, nevermind,"Ash gave up.  
  
"{Actually, I think you tried to kiss her didn't you?}" Pikachu grinned slyly.  
  
Ash's face turned red again.  
  
"What?!" he asked, surprised Pikachu had said that. He didn't think anyone would find out what he tried to do.  
  
"{You heard me, I think, or actually, I KNOW you tried to kiss her. I saw you.}" Pikachu giggled.  
  
"Ooooh, Ash! Trying to be romantic here aren't we? I knew you liked her," Brock grinned.  
  
"What I don't-" Ash started, his face tightened up.  
  
"Ash, don't lie. I'm sure your mother taught you better than that," Brock snickered.  
  
"I, ah..... just don't say anything to her, ok?" Ash pleaded.  
  
"We won't," Brock said in a serious tone.  
  
"{I won't either}" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Ok, thanks you guys," Ash's face relaxed.  
  
"So, how long has this little crush been going on?" Brock asked.  
  
"Ever since I saw her," Ash smiled, his memories going back to the first day he met Misty.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was Ash's first day of his Pokemon Journey - he was just a beginner. He was really late to getting to Oak's Lab, and was worried he wouldn't get a Pokemon, but he was wrong. Ash recieved a Pikachu, and he was very happy. It didn't seem like Pikachu was. But Pikachu's mood changed when Ash tried to save him from a flock of Spearow that was attacking them. Pikachu was badly injured from it all, and Ash tried to take him to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Then Ash realized he had to go across the river to get to the city. So, he dived in, and soon he found out that he was being fished out by a girl at the river's edge.  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to get this dialogue excatly right, so bear w/ me here, k?)  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" the redheaded girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash responded wearily.  
  
"No, not you! Your Pikachu!" Misty remarked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure," Ash said.  
  
And then, Ash saw her bike and said he needed it real quick, soon he was off. Eventually, he destroyed the bike and Misty came in the Center furious. And the two's journey together started there.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
"Ash? Wake up!" Brock snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Oh, huh? Sorry," Ash getting back into reality.  
  
"What were you thinking of? Misty?" Brock grinned again.  
  
"Yes, of course, what else? She's hot isn't she?" Ash drooled.  
  
"{Looks like we have another Brock here..}" Pikachu said to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Brock looked down at the yellow Pokemon angrily.  
  
"{Hehe...}" Pikachu rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Misty walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I'm ready now...hey, Ash? Are you ok?" Misty asked seeing that Ash sitting there like he was sleeping with his eyes open.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he said quickly as he scurried into the bathroom.  
  
Brock and Pikachu snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" a confused Misty asked the two.  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"{N-Nothing!}"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Meet me in the lobby when you all are done getting ready, ok?" she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Ok." "{Ok}."  
  
And she left.  
  
"Man, that was a close, wasn't it?" Brock exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes.  
  
(A/N: He has eyes, doesn't he? Hello? Ok, I guess not. -_- lol. j/k, he has eyes but they look like their closed, that's one of the strange things about Brock...)  
  
"{Yes, it was}" Pikachu said.  
  
OUTSIDE IN THE PARK, TRAINING....  
  
"Ok, who's going to battle first?" Misty looked over at Brock and Ash.  
  
"I'll battle you first, and Brock can battle the winner," Ash suggested.  
  
"Ok. Boy, you better be prepared to lose," Misty said to Ash in a challenging voice.  
  
"Well, girl, I don't have to do any preparing, cos I won't lose," Ash snapped back.  
  
"Ok, we each use 2 Pokemon. Fair enough?" Misty put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Good enough for me, let's go!" Ash cried.  
  
(A/N: Plz give me credit here, becos I can't write battles out very good, alright? Okeydokey ^_^)  
  
"Go, Corsola!" Misty called.  
  
"Go, Bayleef!" Ash called.  
  
"Corsola!" Corsola cried happily.  
  
"Bayleef!" Bayleef smiled.  
  
"Corsola! Use your water gun!" Misty directed.  
  
"Bayleef! Dodge!" Ash retaliated.  
  
Corsola shot out its water gun, and it almost hit Bayleef, when Bayleef dodged it.  
  
"Bayleef! Use your vine whip!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Corsola! Don't let it hit you! Focus and dogde!" Misty said in defense.  
  
Bayleef extended it's long vines and aimed it at Corsola, but it missed. Corsola jumped up high in the air.  
  
"Corsola! Quick! Use your spike cannon!" Misty yelled to her Pokemon.  
  
"Bayleef! Move, quick!"  
  
Corsola was too quick for Bayleef to even move a leg. It shot its spike cannon at Bayleef, and Bayleef was hit. It fell to the ground, but then after a few seconds, it shakily rose on its feet.  
  
"Good job Bayleef, your staying in strong. Now use razor leaf!" Ash directed.  
  
Bayleef quickly shot out razor leaf and there was no way Corsola could dodge it. Corsola was hit hard and it stayed on the ground for a while until...  
  
"Corsola! Recover!" Misty called out.  
  
Corsola glowed a red light and soon it was up again.  
  
"Bayleef, tackle!" Ash replied.  
  
"Mirror coat!" Misty called.  
  
Bayleef charged at Corsola and hit, but Corsola used its Mirror Coat and Bayleef was damaged twice as much.  
  
"Ok, use your Bubble Beam!" Misty said.  
  
"C'mon Bayleef, dodge! Then use your body slam!" Ash said quickly.  
  
Bayleef dodged the Bubble Beam attack and used its body slam, and hit Corsola.  
  
"Corsola!"  
  
"Oh no!" Misty cried.  
  
Corsola hit the ground hard and fainted.  
  
"And Bayleef is the winner of this round!" Brock announced, holding up his hand to Ash's side of the field.  
  
"Yeah!" Ash celebrated while hugging Bayleef.  
  
(A/N: Awww, how cute ^_^)  
  
"Corsola, return," Misty held out her Pokeball, and Corsola returned."I think you did an excellent job."  
  
"Well, this isn't over yet, Ketchum. Round 2 is coming up!" Misty snapped at him.  
  
"Bring it on!" he fought back.  
  
"Let's go, Togepi!" Misty let Togepi down on the ground.  
  
"Toge-toge!"  
  
"What? Togepi?!" Ash and Brock said in unison.  
  
"Yes, as you all have never known about this, about everyday in the morning, I have taken Togepi outside to battle. It was hard work, but Togepi was able to pull through, and she won most battles. So are you ready for it Ketchum?" Misty laughed slightly.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"Ash said, still unsure of what he was about to do.  
  
"Don't worry about attacking Togepi, it's not like a little baby as you see it, c'mon!" Misty urged.  
  
"Fine! Bayleef! Use your tackle attack!" Ash competed.  
  
"Togepi! Teleport!" Misty fought back.  
  
Bayleef charged at Togepi, but it missed as Togepi used teleport.  
  
"Togepi, use metronome!" Misty called.  
  
"Toge-toge," Togepi said as it waved its hands side to side.  
  
Finally, Togepi used flame-thrower.  
  
Bayleef was hit and she landed on the ground.  
  
"Woah...oh, Bayleef, try to get up and use your vine whip!" Ash ordered.  
  
Bayleef quickly used vine whip and hit Togepi, and Togepi almost hit a big rock.  
  
"Oh man. Togepi! Use your tackle attack, quick!" Misty ordered.  
  
Togepi ran at Bayleef.  
  
"Bayleef! Dodge!"  
  
And Togepi missed.  
  
"Hurry, Togepi! Tackle Bayleef before it turns around!" Misty said.  
  
Togepi sped around and aimed again for Bayleef, but it missed once more.  
  
"Bayleef, razor leaf!"  
  
Bayleef used razor leaf, and it hit Togepi again. Togepi was on the ground for a while, but then she got up strong.  
  
"Tackle, Togepi!"  
  
This time, Togepi hit Bayleef.  
  
"Bayleef!" Ash gasped.  
  
Bayleef got up trembling, but ready to attack again.  
  
"Alright Bayleef, use solar beam!" Ash made a fist.  
  
Bayleef started to absorb the sunlight.  
  
"Togepi, use teleport when Bayleef started to attack!" Misty imitated Ash, making a fist.  
  
"Toge..."  
  
"Bay..."  
  
Then, Bayleef shot out it's solar beam as Togepi teleported fast, making Bayleef miss.  
  
"Dang it!" Ash angered.  
  
"Togepi, use metronome, and fast!" Misty shouted out.  
  
"Toge-toge.." Togepi once again waved it's hands side to side.  
  
"Hurry Bayleef, use tackle!" Ash said.  
  
Bayleef ran towards Togepi....and it missed as Togepi went to the side.  
  
"Toge!" Togepi cried as it let out a Mega Kick attack.  
  
And it worked. Bayleef was hit and it landed on the ground a few feet from where Togepi stood. Bayleef tried to get up, but it was too weak and it fainted.  
  
"Misty and Togepi are won this round!" Brock announced again.  
  
"Yeah!" Misty jumped up in the air.  
  
"Togebrriii!" Togepi danced.  
  
"Good job Bayleef," Ash said as Bayleef returned to its Pokeball.  
  
"Impressed?" Misty asked Ash with a snide grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, very. Ok, now, Totodile, I choose you!" Ash threw his Pokeball as Totodile came out.  
  
"Totodile, use water gun!" Ash directed.  
  
"Togepi, teleport!"  
  
Totodile used water gun as Togepi used teleport. The water gun attack missed.  
  
"Togepi, use Sweet Kiss!" Misty said.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if Togepi really uses sweet kiss, but we're going to make it that way)  
  
Togepi waddled over quickly and kissed Totodile. Totodile swayed around in a daze, then fell asleep.  
  
"Now Togepi, use metronome!" Misty told her.  
  
"Toge-toge..."  
  
"Totodile! Snap out of it!" Ash yelled at him desperately.  
  
Togepi then used a slash attack on Totodile. (A/N: That sure woke him up *coughs*) Totdile ran around in circles hysterically, as if trying to get the scratches off.  
  
"Oh come on Totodile, you can stand a few scratches! Use your hydro pump!" Ash encouraged on.  
  
Totodile stopped the hysteric outburst and used hydro pump on Togepi.  
  
"Toge!" Togepi cried as it flew into the bush by the attack.  
  
"Oh no! Togepi! Are you ok?" Misty asked stressfully.  
  
After a while, Togepi came out of the bush, walking a little wobbly, but still wanted to fight.  
  
"Good job Togepi! Try metronome once more!" Misty smiled, with her heart pounding. 'This might be Togepi's last shot.'  
  
"Toge-toge..."  
  
"Use your bite attack Totodile!" Ash again directed.  
  
Totodile went ran up to Togepi with its mouth open, preparing to attack when...  
  
"Toge!" Togepi cried as it used thunder attack on Totodile.  
  
And it was a KO.  
  
"The victors are Misty and Togepi!" Brock shouted put his hand up to Misty's side, proclaming that she is the champion.  
  
"YEAH! Good job Togepi!" Misty ran and hugged Togepi.  
  
"{I did it Mom! Yeah!}" Togepi cried.  
  
Ash smiled. He was kind of glad she won instead of him."Good job Totodile, you were great."  
  
Totodile returned to his Pokeball.  
  
"Good job Misty," Ash said as he walked over to her. He held out his hand.  
  
She accepted and shook his hand."Good job to you too."  
  
Suddenly, Togepi glowed a bright white light.  
  
"What's happening?" Misty asked frightened. She didn't realize that Togepi was evolving.  
  
"Togepi is evolving!" Brock stated.  
  
(A/N: Isn't that just what I said? duh Brock! *shakes head*)  
  
After a moment, Togepi evolved into Togetic. It looked like a mature Togepi, with wings.  
  
"{Hey, I'm a Togetic now! Yeah!}" Togetic cheered.  
  
"Togetic?" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex from his pocket.  
  
"Togetic, the normal/flying Pokemon. Information about this Pokemon is currently unavailable." Dexter informed.  
  
"Wow, Togepi-er Togetic! I'm really glad for you!" Misty said happily.  
  
"{Hey, since I'm a Togetic now, can I stay inside of a Pokeball from now on, Mom?}" Togetic asked Misty.  
  
"I uh-*sighs* yeah, I guess it's time for you to get into a Pokeball," Misty said, showing a hint of sadness.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, I'll still come out of my Ball to talk to you a lot," Togetic assured.  
  
Misty smiled."Ok."  
  
She took out a Pokeball and Togetic went inside.  
  
"Man, this'll sure be different. I won't have a baby Pokemon to carry around in my arms anymore," Misty said, close to tears.  
  
Ash put his arm around her shoulders."It's ok, maybe soon, you'll find another baby Pokemon to carry around."  
  
"Thanks," she said while hugging Ash in return.  
  
'They really look like such a good couple, I wish they'd just finally confess,' Brock thought while looking at the two.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.....  
  
"Whoa, I'm tired from all that training, let's go to the Pokemon Center to let our Pokemon heal," Ash said.  
  
"Ok," Misty and Brock said together.  
  
After the Pokemon had recovered, the three decided just to hang out. From there, they headed to the beach because there was to be some party over there.  
  
They neared the beach when Misty put her arm over her stomach. Her face went pale and she started to sweat.  
  
Ash, noticing this said,"Misty, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just feeling a little sick, don't worry about it," Misty gave him a weak smile.  
  
"A little sick? It sure doesn't look like it," Ash said as he put his hand on her forehead. It felt very hot.  
  
"Ash, I'm fine-,"she started.  
  
"No you're not, your head feels all hot and sweaty, and plus, you look really pale. You can just tell that your feeling bad. I think you should go back to the hotel to rest," Ash confirmed.  
  
"No, Ash I can't, I-" Misty started out again.  
  
"Misty, you need to go back to the hotel, I'm not letting you get worse by running around on that hot beach, it's not good for you. Once you rest and get better, you can come back, ok?" Ash said assuringly.  
  
"Ash's right, Misty," Brock sided with him.  
  
Misty pouted a little and said,"Ok."  
  
Ash felt very sorry for her. 'I should go with her and watch over her.'  
  
"Hey, Brock, Pikachu, I'm going to stay with Misty to watch after her, you all go on ahead," Ash said.  
  
"But Ash-" Brock started.  
  
"Just go ahead, we can hang out here together once Misty feels better, ok? Plus, there might be hot babes there," Ash snickered.  
  
"Oooh, ok. But Misty, you better rest up real good, we don't like it when you're sick, ok?" Brock said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Brock," Misty smiled warmly at him.  
  
Pikachu hopped into Misty's arms and hugged her.  
  
"{Get better}" Pikachu said sweetly.  
  
Misty hugged back,"Aww, thanks Pikachu, have fun."  
  
"{Ok, bye Misty}" Pikachu said, jumping back down on the ground."{Ash, take good care of her}."  
  
Ash laughed."I will...oh, I might as well let my other Pokemon out."  
  
All of Ash's remaining Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.  
  
"You all can go out to the beach with Brock and Pikachu while I take care of Misty, she's not feeling too well,"Ash said to his Pokemon he had just let out.  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
Brock and the others walked towards the beach as Misty and Ash went back to the hotel.  
  
"Ash, you should go back to the beach, I'll be fine," Misty told him, still holding on to her stomach.  
  
"No. I won't be able to have fun knowing you're by yourself sick," Ash put his arms around her.  
  
"Aww, thanks sweety. I'll have to pay you back for this," Misty was close to tears.  
  
"No, don't worry about it, let's get back," he said breaking from the hug.  
  
BACK AT THE BEACH...  
  
"Even though Misty and Ash aren't here, let's make the best out of it," Brock said to the Pokemon, who were all frowning as they were walking on the sandy ground beneath them.  
  
"{I guess...oooh!}" Pikachu gawked, as he saw a hot Pikachu babe walking right in front of him."{I'll be right back.}" And Pikachu was off. Then one by one, the rest of Ash's Pokemon found some hot babe and headed off. (A/N: heehee)  
  
Brock laughed. It was not long till a tanned girl in a pink bikini, about Brock's age walked by.  
  
'Oooh, I like...' Brock thought to himself as he followed the blondie.  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL....  
  
Misty was sitting on the edge of her bed crying while Ash was comforting her. She had never felt this bad before. It hurt so much in her stomach. To top it all off, her head was pounding and everytime she looked up, the room seemed to spin.  
  
"Misty, try to lay down," Ash said frowning. He hated so much to see her like this. He'd rather be in the hospital than to see her sick.  
  
"I can't now," Misty said while she got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
Ash sighed as he put his hands over his face. 'Man oh man, I hope she gets better soon. If she's not any better by tomorrow, I'm taking her to the doctor.'  
  
Ash twiched everytime he heard Misty gagging. He got up and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Misty, you ok?" Ash asked, full of sympathy.  
  
Misty flushed the toilet and said shakily,"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
She grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and then started to brush her teeth. Ash stood there the whole time, rubbing her back gently and talking to her, even though she couldn't talk back, while there was toothpaste full in her mouth.  
  
When she got done, she hugged Ash tightly."You're the best, I swear I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
He hugged her back. 'Mmm, I wish this would last forever...'  
  
They released the hug and she returned to her bed.  
  
"Hey, want me to get anything for you?" Ash looked down at her while she layed.  
  
"Yeah, could you get me a Sprite? That always helps my stomach," Misty requested. "You can get the change from my backpack to get it."  
  
"Nah, I'll use my money, don't worry about it," Ash reached his hand in his pocket."I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks sweetie," Misty smiled.  
  
Ash used the stairs to go to the lobby. As he was in the lobby...  
  
'Ash is so sweet, that's one of the reasons why I love him so much,' Misty thought as she was drifting to sleep.  
  
"Hey, you redheaded twirp, where's Pikachu?" a female voice asked as she came upon Misty's bunk bed.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?!" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"Duh..." Team Rocket appeared.  
  
"Team Rocket! What in the....you're not getting Pikachu. He isn't here right now anyways," Misty told them.  
  
"Where is it twirp?" Meowth asked, showing his sharp claws.  
  
"I won't tell you, I'm not scared of you Meowth, so you might as well put those paws down!" Misty snarled at the cat-like Pokemon.  
  
"Oh come on...if you don't tell us, you'll regret it, sister,"James said, trying to make his voice frightning.  
  
"Oh please, do you expect me to tell you where Pikachu is? You three are just the most pathetic figures I have ever seen, who are also trying to be rich and famous wanabes, and have sorry attitudes. I don't think I'll tell you," Misty spat out at them.  
  
Team Rockets' faces got flame red and shouted,"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Well fine, I guess that's how you want it then.....if we can't get Pikachu, I guess we'll have to get you instead," Jessie said, and as she spoke those words, James and Meowth got a blanket and put it around Misty tightly, so she couldn't move.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me you jerks!" Misty struggled.  
  
"Uh, no," Jessie said in her face.  
  
"HELP!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Shutup!" James replied. With that, he put a hankerchief around her mouth so she wouldn't talk.  
  
"Haha! Let's see if dat twirp can actually rescue his girlfriend!" Meowth laughed.  
  
And so she was gone...but little did they know, all of Misty's Pokemon have gotten out of their Pokeballs while this was happening, and they saw the whole thing. And just before Team Rocket left, Poliwhirl agreed to go and follow their tails.  
  
"{Do you think we should go after Poliwhirl?}" Togetic asked.  
  
"{We should have kicked their butts when we first saw them in the room!}" Psyduck said.  
  
"{We should have, I guess we were all just in shock or something. We should wait for Ash to come, then he can help us. And Poliwhirl's got it covered for now.}" Staryu pointed out.  
  
All the Pokemon agreed. Then they heard someone opening the door.  
  
Ash came in and saw the Pokemon.  
  
"Hey you guys," he greeted as he was walking to Misty's bed, not realizing she was gone.  
  
"{5,4,3,2,1...}" Togetic mummbled.  
  
"WHAT? WHERE'S MISTY!" Ash freaked out.  
  
"{Team Rocket kidnapped her!}" Togetic answered.  
  
"What?! How could-" Ash went crazy.  
  
"{Calm down! We sent Poliwhirl to follow him and he supposed to leave a trail as he goes along}" Staryu informed.  
  
Ash relaxed."Ok, let's go to the beach really fast and gather all the Pokemon first, and then we'll go after her."  
  
"{Right}" the Pokemon said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAAAA! HAHAHAHAAAA! Sorry, so, how was it so far? Good, bad, just tell me! Ch.2 coming up soon!  
  
*Blue Flamed Cheetah*  
  
"I'm a girl, I'm 13, what else do you want to know?" 


	3. Team Rocket Trouble

Chapter 2  
  
"I wonder if Romeo's gonna come and rescue his little Juliet...aww how sweet! hahahahaaa!" Meowth teased.  
  
"Shutup Meowth, I don't wanna hear your annoying voice right now, in fact I never want to hear it!" Misty glared at him. She was tied up to a medal pole in a dark room of a deserted factory, outside the city's limits. All the Rockets were surrounding her, daring not to leave.  
  
"Don't tell me to shutup, twirp! I-" Meowth started.  
  
"And don't call me twirp!" Misty snapped back.  
  
"I can call you what I want, twirp!" Meowth fought back.  
  
"You mother fu-" Misty stopped, realizing what she was about to say. 'I can't turn out like Team Rocket, they probably cuss too.'  
  
"Ooooh, I think the little red-hot-headed girl was about to fork out some pretty nasty words, don't ya think James?" Jessie grinned at her blue- haired friend beside her.  
  
"Yeah, turning onto the bad side, eh?" James elbowed Misty.  
  
"Haha, what were you going to say? We didn't hear it all!" Meowth snickered.  
  
Misty kept silent, and never erased her vicious glare at the Rockets.  
  
"What were you gonna say?" James whispered evilly, moving his face closer to hers, there were only a few inches in the space between them.  
  
"Back off you reject," Misty grumbled, still keeping the glare at him.  
  
"No," James said bluntly, not backing off. "What were you gonna say?"  
  
"I said back off, you stupid reject,"Misty whispered angrily.  
  
"She's too scared to say it,"James said while standing back up.  
  
"You were gonna say the m.f. word, right? Right," Jessie said."Tisk-tisk, we're gonna have to teach you a lesson, won't we?"  
  
"You can't teach nothing," Misty pointed out.  
  
"Grrrr," Jessie groaned. "Yeah, but we can teach you to be a Rocket."  
  
Misty broke out laughing."Y-yeah right! Me? Be-be a Rocket? I'd rather drown than be a Rocket!"  
  
"WHAT?! WELL-," Jessie started out, but stopped when James covered her mouth. Jessie stared at him and was about to tell him off when he pointed towards the door of the room. There stood a tall, dark figure.  
  
"You will become a Rocket whether you like it or not, you will agree when you meet Mister Whip,"the dark figure confirmed, pulling out a long black whip from his poket.  
  
"Boss?! What are you-" Jessie said.  
  
"Shutup! Let me do my work!" Giovanni silenced her.  
  
"James,"Jessie whispered to him,"we can't let him do this, this is too harsh. We never wanted to seriously hurt the girl!"  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do. Giovanni always brings a gun with him and he can shoot us if we try to stop him. Plus, he'll have his Team Rocket army for back up," James whispered back.  
  
"I knew we should have never joined Team Rocket," Jessie kept her voice low.  
  
"We had to Jessie, you know we had to," James also kept his voice low, trying to forget the memory.  
  
"Yeah, I wish this would end...those kids we go after are really nice...I'm tired of acting as some evil-doer...I-I hate evil, I hope it'll all die," Jessie came close to tears.  
  
"It's ok, one day, we'll be free from all this. One day, Giovanni's going to pay for everything he's done," James comforted her.  
  
"I hope you're right,"Jessie said."I just want to help her..."  
  
'I do too,' Meowth thought while he was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"So, are you going to join Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked in a rough, low voice."Or are you going to see my friend here?" He held up the whip.  
  
"I-I.." Misty started out, shaking and trembling. Her eyes were fixed on the long, shiny, but painful-looking whip. 'Please, someone help me.' she thought.  
  
James, Jessie, and Meowth were crying now, seeing this innocent girl being tortured, falling into a hole where she'll always be hurt. Jessie cringed at the thought of her being beaten, hopelessly beaten.  
  
"James, I can't let this happen to her, I have to help her," Jessie said, her voice quivering."I'm willing to take the chance, she doesn't deserve this."  
  
"I'm with you, Jess," James said bravely.  
  
"Me too," Meowth agreed.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Giovanni shouted at the girl, twirling his whip in circles.  
  
"I-I..." Misty stuttered.  
  
"STOP IT!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted at their boss.  
  
Giovanni turned around in a flash, staring into thier eyes, with fire flaming in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT-WHAT DID YOU THREE SAY TO ME?" Giovanni scorched.  
  
"You need to stop this, what you are doing is not right, you don't need to hurt anyone to force them into Team Rocket, like we-" James spoke.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Giovanni screamed, pulling out a gun from his jacket-pocket, and pointing it towards his target: Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
'Oh Lord, please don't let them be killed,' Misty prayed silently.  
  
Team Rocket stood their ground, knowing they were about to lose thier lives, but suddenly, their bad luck had changed.  
  
Giovanni fell to the ground as Totodile shot out his watergun...(A/N: Guess who's Totoile it is???) Behind Totodile was Ash, the other Pokemon, Brock and a bunch of police cops.  
  
Before Giovanni could react, Ash said,"Pikachu, quick, use thunderbolt on him!"  
  
Giovanni tried to raise his arm to shoot at Pikachu, but Pikachu was too quick for him.  
  
"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Giovanni was thunderbolted, bad. He layed on the ground paralyzed when the cops pinned his arms down as the gun was removed from his hand. He was handcuffed and soon sat in one of the police cars outside.  
  
"Are these teens, and meowth, involved in all of this?" Officer Jenny asked Misty while untying her.  
  
"They tried to save me actually," Misty informed."Don't arrest them. It was just that man with the whip who needs to be put in prison."  
  
Officer Jenny looked at her for a while then said,"Ok, we won't arrest them. But we need you to come to the station today whenever you are ready, for more questions, ok?"  
  
Misty nodded and said,"Ok."  
  
And Officer Jenny was off.  
  
Ash came over and hugged Misty tightly.  
  
"Are you ok Mist? Did he hurt you at all?" Ash trembled.  
  
She hugged him back."Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks."  
  
Misty turned over to Team Rocket and smiled.  
  
"Thanks you guys for trying to save me," she nodded gratefully.  
  
"No problem. We couldn't let you get beat like that....ooh, I hate Giovanni so much!"Jessie growled.  
  
"Who is he?" Ash asked them.  
  
"He is da leader of Team Rocket...I don't know how he got here and knew what was going on....," Meoth wondered.  
  
"He is a stupid, stupid man...very stupid, well of couse you know that now. But, just... oooh, I hate him! I hate him, I hate this stupid Team Rocket bull crap....," Jessie made a fist.  
  
"Wait, you hate being in Team Rocket?" Brock chimed in, unbelieving what he had heard.  
  
"Yes, we do,"James answered."We never wanted to be apart of Team Rocket.....we never wanted to steal, we never despised you and your Pikachu, we never wanted to be involved with anything that has to do with evil...we were just acting all this time. We had to be members of Team Rocket, we had no choice..."  
  
"What happened? Why did you all have to join?" Ash asked, sensing that they were forced into the team.  
  
"It started out like this...," Meowth began.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, people, I know in the last chapter I really did suck at writing battle stuff, but I tried. I know Togepi can't use teleport, that's just something I made up so Togepi would evolve. And why didn't Misty's Pokemon go after her? Hey, I'm just making the story more exciting...I'm not perfect. But I hope the story will get better as it goes along, because I did make mistakes that are not accurate to the tv show or Pokemon games. Oh well. But thanks for all those corrections everyone pointed out and the compliment. Rawk on! ^_~  
  
*Blue Flamed Cheetah* 


	4. Jamfest News

Chapter 3  
  
"It started out like this...,"Meowth began.  
  
"Let me explain it Meowth," James interrupted.  
  
Meowth nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, before I joined Team Rocket, of course as you all know,"he started,"my parents were getting on my nerves. They had my whole life planned out. Where I was to go to college, who I was going to marry (James shuddered at the thought of Jessebelle), how many kids I was to have, all that crap. I was tired of it so I ran away from my home. Jesse's situation was about the same, and she ran off too. We both lived in the same city, so, not long after we ran away, we met each other at a local Pokemon Center. After that, we travelled along together, side by side when we met Meowth walking by himself in an alley of the city we arrived upon. From there, Giovanni and a few of his Team Rocket members were at a diner, and they saw us on the sidewalk from the window. Giovanni and his buds walked out of the diner and asked us if we wanted to be apart of Team Rocket. We didn't think it was an evil organization, and we wanted to be apart of something so we said 'yes.' Then he said that if we decide to quit, he'd kill us."  
  
"These 2 years as Team Rocket members have been awful. The reason why we never kept any Pokemon from anyone is because we really didn't care to. We let everyone go by easy, we let everyone get their Pokemon back sooner or later. All of us were hoping that Giovanni would kick us off the Team, but he never did,"Jessie finished off.  
  
Ash and the others felt sorrow hovered over their heads. They had no idea Jesse, James and Meowth had to go through all of that.  
  
"I'm so sorry,"Misty showed sympathy.  
  
"Me too,"Brock and Ash said at the same time.  
  
"Thanks,"James smiled.  
  
"Well, your days of being Team Rocket members are probably over now for the fact that Giovanni will be jailed,"Ash said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to go to the station first so I can answer them some questions,"Misty said.  
  
"Hey, are you still sick?"Ash asked.  
  
"A little, but I'll be fine,"Misty replied. She changed the subject."Hey, how did you guys find me here in the first place?"  
  
"Your Poliwhirl followed you and left a trail,"Brock said.  
  
"Where is he now?" Misty looked around.  
  
"He and the rest of your Pokemon are outside on gaurd,"Ash said.  
  
"Ok," Misty was relieved. She walked out of the factory and hugged her Pokemon. 'My Pokemon are the best,' she thought.  
  
LATER IN THE EVENING AT THE POKEMON CENTER....  
  
Misty and Brock have gone out to the mall so they could shop for stuff, well, at least Misty was; Brock was chasing after all the girls there. Pikachu was on a date with Mystic (SHE'S BACK AGAIN! lol), and the other Pokemon, were too on dates. (A good way to get rid of them, eh?)  
  
The telephone rang in Ash's room. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he looked at the screen as he spoke.  
  
Ash's cousins, Jay and Scott appeared on the screen. They were on 3-way.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Jay, a spiky brown headed 15 year old guy, greeted.  
  
"Yo Ash!" Scott, a smoothed black haired 16 year old guy, also greeted.  
  
"Hey you guys! What's up?" Ash smiled. It's been a while since he talked to his cousins - probably about 9 months ago.  
  
"Nothin' much, just takin' a break on our journeys', you?" Scott said.  
  
"Same here," Ash answered.  
  
"Where's your friends and Pokmon?" Jay asked.  
  
"They're all out. My Pokemon are on dates, Misty and Brock are at the mall shopping, at least Misty is, I think Brock's probably chasing after girls," Ash chuckled.  
  
Scott and Jay laughed.  
  
"Hey, how did you all know I was here in Jarmica City?" Ash asked.  
  
(A/N: Just to fill you in here - this is the main part of the story; before Ash went on his Pokemon Journey, he grew up making music, ya know, playing his instruments, singing, and writing songs with his cousins. They put together a band and it was called The Rebels ****Ok, stupid band name, but I couldn't think of anything else****. It was basically between pop/rock/alternative styles. Two years before Ash turned 10, the band made it famous. They were very popular, mostly in one major country, but they were known around the world. Why not very popular in the whole world like most bands are? The band just made it that way for many reasons. But they agreed on once they quit their Pokemon journeys, they are going to make another album and tour the whole world. ****sounds retarded eh? shutup, lol. j/k**** Misty & Brock doesn't even know anything about the band. Ok anyways, Ash was the drummer, Jay was the pianist, and Scott was the guitarist. Sometimes they switched around on the instruments, but not a whole lot. And of course, they had back-up musicians. Any questions about this? Did I make it kind of confusing? Ask me. ^.^)  
  
"One of our managers, Billy, saw you while walking through a crowd earlier today. He wanted to talk to you but he was in a hurry into meeting with someone. He also saw me and Jay walking together earlier and knew we were all here, so, he called us on our cells an told us that you were here. Guess what he also said?" Scott asked.  
  
"What?" Ash responded.  
  
"Billy said that there is supposed to be a Jamfest two months from today. Of course you know about the Jamfest. Dozens of bands come and play. And Billy said that we should participate. So, what do you say?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure! That'll be awesome. I miss playing with the band," Ash said sincerely.  
  
His cousins agreed.  
  
"Good! We have to call our back-ups right now to tell them that you agree to playing. They already know about it because of Billy, and Mark (on of the back-up musicians) said for us to call them to say if we're playing or not," Jay finished.  
  
"Ok," Ash said.  
  
Scott said,"They've already made the announcement about this fest worldwide over on the radio, tv, and internet....so there's probably a lot people buying tickets now."  
  
"I bet you they are,"Ash nodded.  
  
"Ok, Ash do you know where Johnson's Music Place is?" Jay cut in.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said.  
  
Jay continued,"Well, we're gonna go over there in a few minutes into the Music Room to practice. Ok with you?"  
  
"Sounds fine," Ash said.  
  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes Ash. Oh, remember to tell your Mom about this ok? She can come over and watch us at the fest," Jay said.  
  
"Ok, I will," Ash said.  
  
They hung up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT JOHNSON'S MUSIC PLACE...  
  
Ash, Jay, and Scott met each other at the Johnson's Music Place and got behind the instruments in the Music Room. Ash was behind a black Tama Drumset, Jay got behind the Casio Keyboard, and Scott picked up a dark red Gibson guitar.  
  
"Ok, it'll be kind of weird playing without our back-up players, but we'll get through it," Scott said while finding a pick.  
  
Ash and Jay nodded.  
  
"Ok, what songs are we going to play?" Jay looked over at Scott.  
  
"We're supposed to play eleven songs max,"Scott said, looked at Ash.  
  
"We should play,'Heart Melting in Fire', uh..." Ash was thinking.  
  
Scott, Jay, and Ash added on more songs until they reached eleven.  
  
"Oh, and Billy said we are allowed to play four cover songs, what should we play for that?"Jay fumbled with the keys on the keyboard.  
  
"How about the sweater song by Weezer?" Scott suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and then..." Jay started.  
  
"'Minority' by Green Day," Ash said while twirling his drumsticks."A lot of people love that song."  
  
"Ok, and..."Jay hesitated."All My Life" by the Foo Fighters.  
  
"And..."In the City" by Hanson,"Ash finished off.  
  
"Ok, we'll play those,"Scott made it final.  
  
"Alright, let's play 'Minority' right now to see if we can do it right," Jay laughed.  
  
"Ok," Ash and Scott laughed with him.  
  
"You both know the parts to it?" Ash asked the two.  
  
"I do, I've played it before," Scott chewed on his pick.  
  
"Yeah, I know the bass part, so I'll play it," Jay said as walked towards a Fender Bass and picked it up.  
  
"Ok, and I know the drum part, so let's go," Ash hit his drumsticks together for a cue.  
  
And they started.  
  
(Scott's singing):  
  
"I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
  
I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
  
One nation under dog  
  
There of which I stand alone  
  
A face in the crowd  
  
Unsung, against the mold  
  
Without a doubt  
  
Singled out  
  
The only way I know  
  
I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
  
Stepped out of the line  
  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
  
Marching out of time  
  
To my own beat now  
  
The only way I know  
  
One light, one mind  
  
Flashing in the dark  
  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
  
A free for all  
  
F*** 'em all  
  
You are your own sight  
  
I want to be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
'Cause I want to be the minority............."  
  
They've practiced the songs all evening until the owner of the store told them it was time to close up. The three cousins walked outside together in silence.  
  
"So, what time should we meet again for practice tomorrow?" Scott broke the quietness.  
  
"How about 10 a.m. tomorrow? There's this old deserted building that I passed by two days ago, and I asked a man who lives by the building if anyone could go in there and he said yes. So we can practice in there tomorrow. We'll just get our managers and our back-ups to help us carry the equipment in there," Jay informed them."So, we'll all meet each other at the Pokemon Center, where Ash is staying at, and then we'll walk over there."  
  
"Ok," the other two agreed.  
  
"See you tomorrow guys,"Ash waved them goodbye.  
  
"Bye," the two cousins waved back.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so sorry that this was such a lame chapter, but I'll do better on the next one. I have to get off to do homework, so rawk on! ^_^  
  
*Blue Flamed Cheetah* 


	5. First Day of the AAPB Tournament

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, did you guys register for the tournament that's supposed to be held this Wednesday?"Ash looked over at his cousins, who were setting up their instruments.  
  
"I did, what about you Jay?" Scott asked while trying to find a chord to hook up the guitar and amp.  
  
"Yeah, I signed up two days ago," Jay responded while grabbing a mic from a stand at the side of the room, and placing it on the stand in front of his keyboard.  
  
"I don't think we should play "All My Life" by the Foo Fighters anymore. We don't even have the music to it yet, and the darn fest is less than two months from now," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree,"Ash nodded.  
  
"Ok, I know a song we can play..."Radio" by Rancid,"Jay suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's play that,"Ash said.  
  
"Hey, Dan, do you all know the parts to that song?" Scott asked the bassist.  
  
"I do,"Dan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I've got it,"Mark (back-up guitarist) made a rock on sign.  
  
"Well, there's no keyboard parts to the song so I'll just stand back"John (back-up pianist) told them.  
  
"Ok, and I'll just do the vocals since all the parts are covered already,"Jay said.  
  
"Ok, let's play it now. Ready guys?"Ash looked at everyone.  
  
"Ready," they all chorused.  
  
Ash hit the drumsticks 4 times for a countoff and the music started.  
  
"Never fell in love  
  
Until I fell in love with you  
  
Never know what a good time was until I had a good time with you  
  
If you wanna get the feeling and you wanna get it right  
  
Then the music gotta be loud  
  
For when the music hit I feel no pain at all  
  
Warm summer night I was drinking with my dad  
  
He tried to give me the love that I never had  
  
But he gave more love to his bottle of wine  
  
So I had to go out and find love of another kind  
  
Here it is  
  
Here I am  
  
Turn it up  
  
f*****' loud  
  
CHORUS  
  
Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio  
  
When I got the music  
  
I got a place to go Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio, Radio  
  
When I got the music  
  
I got a place to go  
  
Radio clash  
  
Magnificent 7  
  
I was a choir boy  
  
You showed me no heaven  
  
Two tools surley lost  
  
No remorse ignoring the cost  
  
Here it is  
  
Here i am  
  
Turn it up  
  
f******' loud  
  
CHORUS Radio, Radio, Radio...  
  
When I got the music  
  
I got a place to go Radio, Radio, Radio...  
  
When I got the music  
  
I got a place to go....."  
  
Sure enough, the song ended perfectly.  
  
"This is turning out pretty good," Jay nodded."Good job guys. Let's play 'In the City' by Hanson, now."  
  
Once again, Ash gave the cue to start.  
  
"I see you walking out that door  
  
And you know you can hide no more  
  
If I asked you now, I know you wouldn't give it up  
  
[Bridge]  
  
If I asked you how,you'd give that look to kill  
  
Oh it gives you a chill  
  
But Ohhhhh it gives me a thrill to say  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City  
  
Sittin there tryin to look so sweet  
  
Every word you say is full of decit  
  
[Bridge]  
  
If I asked you how,you'd give that look to kill  
  
Oh it gives you a chill  
  
But Ohhhhh it gives me a thrill to say  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City  
  
I'am gonna ask you once again  
  
Gotta tell me once again, do you love me [3x]  
  
Do you love me,do you love me  
  
[guitar solo]  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City  
  
Do you love, do you love me, do you love me, little pretty  
  
Can you tell me,can you tell me  
  
What's going on In The City..."  
  
"Excellent everyone,"Scott congratulated."We've got thirteen more songs to do."  
  
And so they played.......  
  
7:30 p.m at the Pokemon Center...  
  
"Hey you guys," Ash greeted Misty and Brock as he entered their room.  
  
"Hey...where have you been all day?"Misty smiled slightly as she put her book down that she was reading.  
  
"Uh..." Ash started.  
  
'I can't tell them I'm in the Jamfest YET...it's supposed to be a surprise,' Ash thought as he was searching for an excuse.  
  
"...I was out with a few friends, training,"he lied.  
  
"Oh,"Misty said while picking up her book again."Wait, a few friends? Who?"  
  
"Yeah, and why didn't you invite us?" Brock came into the conversation.  
  
"They were my cousins, Scott and Jay, remember them? I just wanted to hang out with them alone because I hadn't seen them in while," Ash said quickly.  
  
Misty wearily recalled meeting Ash's cousins over the phone once.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember them,"she said at last.  
  
"Yeah, I know who they are now,"Brock nodded.  
  
Ash went over to his bed beside Pikachu and started rubbing his head.  
  
"{You are lying about that Ash}" Pikachu whispered to him as he shook his head.  
  
"Shhh, don't tell anyone. I'll explain it to you later," Ash whispered back.  
  
Brock layed on his bed and just fell asleep, of course, dreaming about hot babes. As that was happening, Misty reached out and grabbed her headphones in front of her and put a Ja Rule cd in. Ash just had to stare at her all he could while she's spaced out listening to her music.  
  
'She's sexy sexy sexy' Ash made a goofy face as he daydreamed Misty in a pink bikini. He drooled even more..actually, the drool started pouring out on Pikachu like a waterfall as Pikachu growled. He thundershocked Ash, as he now layed there burnt.  
  
"{Dang man, control your daydreams while you're around me, I'm not getting soaked again with your flood of drool}" Pikachu went to the bathroom to dry off.  
  
Ash followed Pikachu and said,"How can you not think about her?"  
  
'He'd probably daydream of her in a bikini if I'd didn't know him any better,' Pikachu grinned while he was drying himself with a towel.  
  
"And NO, I wouldn't daydream of her in a bikini Pikachu,"Ash folded his arms and smirked at his Pokemon friend.  
  
"{How did you know I was thinking that? I bet it was because you were thinking of her in a bikini! Confess!}" Pikachu laughed.  
  
"N-NO, I WAS NOT THINKING THAT YOU PERV.!" Ash denied.  
  
"{Whatever! Confess!}" Pikachu argued back.  
  
"Hey what are you two arguing about?" Misty walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, nothing,"Ash said as he walked past her back into the room.  
  
"He's been acting really weird,"she said to herself as she walked into the bedroom and plopped herself on the bed, getting back to her Ja Rule cd.  
  
ON WEDNESDAY, THE BEGINNING OF THE AAPB TOURNAMENTS...  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock arrive at AAPB Stadium Center, where the tournament was to be held. It was a large center, and as of course, millions of people were there.  
  
"Are you ready Ash?" Misty said as she sat at a trainer's bench, crossing her legs.  
  
Ash sat down beside her (Have you ever noticed that Ash and Misty are always by each other? They are always standing together or sitting together, it's weird. Sorry, that came to my mind. @_@).  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? What about you?" he smiled at her.  
  
"You betta know I'm ready,"she smiled back.  
  
Speaker: "ASH KETCHUM, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE FIELD AT THIS TIME."  
  
Ash sighed."Hope this goes well."  
  
"Good luck,"Misty said as she got up.  
  
"Thanks,"he said.  
  
Misty got closer to him and quickly gave him a good luck hug. (Maybe it's more than that, hmm...)  
  
Ash blushed as she pulled away. He waved her goodbye as he walked towards the door to the stadium.  
  
Announcer: "Welcome everyone to the first battle of the AAPB Tournament. This tournament will last four to five days. Our first trainers to battle are Trevor Johnson and Ash Ketchum. They will be using two Pokemon each."  
  
The referee held up both red and green flags and then waited five seconds before flapping the two in a circle, as the sign for the battle to start.  
  
"Go, Pikachu!" Ash called.  
  
"Go, Donphan!" Trevor directed.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu made fists, prepared to battle.  
  
"Donphan!" Donphan dug his heels in the dirt, ready to fight.  
  
"Donphan! Use your rollout attack!" Trevor ordered.  
  
"Pikachu dodge!" Ash mutinied.  
  
Donphan rolled full charge, and full speed at Pikachu. The attack almost hit him, but lucky for him, Pikachu jumped way up in the air using his tail.  
  
"Now, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash cried.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUUUU!"  
  
Electric sparks flew at Donphan with strong power. Donphan stood there paralyzed for a moment, while the thin sparks were swarming around him, but soon he recovered.  
  
"Donphan, good job! Now use take down! Quick!" Trevor yelled.  
  
"Pikachu, dodge it again!" Ash said.  
  
Donphan was too quick for Pikachu. It slamed Pikachu hard on the ground.  
  
Pikachu just lied there, trembling.  
  
"Oh no!" Misty cried out from the stands.  
  
"This looks bad," Brock said.  
  
"Nah, really?" Misty shook her head at Brock.  
  
"Aw man! Pikachu are you ok?" Ash worried.  
  
Pikachu got up shakily, but was never to give up. Strongness flashed in his eyes, as flames grew in his heart.  
  
The battle went on what it seemed like forever. But it results as...  
  
"Pikachu! Get on top of Donphan while it's still using rollout!" Ash said.  
  
Pikachu jumped on top of Donphan, and he was trying to keep his balance as Donphan kept rolling and rolling...  
  
"Ok Donphan, now stop!" Trevor ordered while he smiled.  
  
"Pikachu, don't let him knock you off! Jump off of Donphan and then use quick attack before he can react!" Ash replied quickly. He knows a good plan to get Donphan, and he could feel the adrenaline rush through him.  
  
Pikachu hopped off of the elephant-Pokemon. Once Donphan, stopped rolling, Pikachu charged at Donphan with a quick-attack, a powerful force.  
  
"Quick Pikachu! Use thunder!" Ash directed happily, knowing he was on the winning streak.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Massive electricity hit Donphan, and then he fainted.  
  
Referee (holding up the green flag for Ash): "And the winners are, Pikachu and Ash!"  
  
"Yeah! Way to go Pikachu!" Ash congratulated."Now, see if we can win over his other two Pokemon.  
  
Pikachu nodded, getting ready for the next Pokemon to defeat.  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to type this whole match out, but I'll give you a summary of it.)  
  
Pikachu had to face Trevor's next Pokemon, which was a Flareon. The match was very tough. Flareon's last attack on Pikachu was Fire Rage, and Pikachu was burnt out. And now, Ash uses Totodile.  
  
(A/N: This match, I will type out, so here we go)  
  
"Go Totodile!" Ash called as he threw his Pokeball in the air. Totodile came as hyper like always.  
  
"Totodile, use watergun, quick!" Ash said.  
  
"Flareon, agility!" Trevor retaliated.  
  
Flareon used agility while Totodile shot out its watergun. Totodile missed by a mile as Flareon sped away.  
  
"Flareon, use flame thrower!"  
  
"Totodile use hydro pump!"  
  
Flareon shot out his flame thrower a second before Totodile shot out his hydro pump. The two attacks were hit together, but the hydro pump was too strong and it covered the flames up and hit Flareon and he fell to the ground. Flareon did not get back up.  
  
"The victory goes to Ash and Totodile!" the referee announced.  
  
The crowd roared loudly, accepting Ash's triumph. Ash ran over to Totodile to celebrate while Trevor glared at Ash kind of...evilly. _  
  
Announcer: "What a match! It was very worth while to watch! Congratulations to Ash and his winning Pokemon!"  
  
'I'll pay back Ash for what he did, I'm dead serious,' Trevor thought angrily, still glaring at Ash. He returned Flareon to his Pokeball and walked off, unspoken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AT THE POKEMON CENTER...  
  
"I'm so nervous for tomorrow's match," Misty looked outside the window of their room. Ash and Misty were the only two in the room, since Brock found a date with a girl named Michelle for that night.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it Misty. I've seen you battle, and I know you're a good trainer," Ash comforted her as he sat down beside her on the bench beside the window.  
  
"Thanks,"Misty smiled, while relaxing a bit. Then a thought came to her mind."Have you heard about the Jamfest that's supposed to come up in less than two months?"  
  
Ash grinned to himself."Yeah, I'm going."  
  
"You are?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, you should come with me,"Ash looked at her.  
  
"I probably don't have enough money to buy the ticket,"Misty frowned slightly.  
  
"I can get you in, no problem,"Ash said.  
  
"Really? You don't have to..."Misty started.  
  
"No, I want you to go with me,"Ash stated.  
  
Misty hugged him."You are so sweet, I don't know how I'm gonna pay you back."  
  
Ash returned the hug."Hey don't worry about it, just go with me, that's how you'll pay it back."  
  
They sat there in each others arms for a few hours and then fell asleep...  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I took so long in updating. I've been back in school, not to mention that we've been testing this week. Well, I'll have chapter 5 up really soon! l8ta! ^_~  
  
*Blue Flamed Cheetah* 


	6. Misty's match and the Red Ghost of Evil

Chapter 5  
  
Misty woke up with the sunlight shining in her eyes. Once her mind was focused, she realized that she was sleeping on the long bench with Ash, arms around each other still. She moved her head to his' and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stirred a bit, but then he breathed in deeply and kept still.  
  
Misty just had to adore his features. He looked like an angel from Heaven to her. She knew this was the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She could feel it in her veins, in her heart. She wished that she could confess and tell him. It seems so easy to do in her imagination, but when it comes to reality, it's really hard to speak the truth.  
  
Misty layed her head on Ash's chest and fell asleep once again for a few minutes. After a minute when Misty fell asleep, Ash woke up. His vision was blury at first, but when it came into focus, he saw his red-headed beauty laying beside him - with her head resting on his chest. The biggest smile you could ever see on him appeared. He smelled her hair, taking in the scent, and then started carrassing her cheek tenderly. He kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
Misty was the one person Ash cared for more than his life existance itself. They've fought before in the past, but does that mean anything to them now? No. He knew God had blessed him with a wonderful gift. He loves her so much, but no words would spill out before him, to her. He couldn't admit his love to her in real life, but it seems so normal to do it in his dreams. He could feel that she's the one, the one that will make his life complete. All that needed to happen was confession, and hopefully one, sweet kiss. It didn't seem real to Ash, it was just a dream to him. Ash held her closer to his body and fell right back to sleep again for a while......  
  
'RIIINNG! RIIIIIING!" the phone rang.  
  
Ash's muscles jerked from the surprise from the annoying ringing of the phone. Misty woke up too, yawning softly. They both looked at each other and blushed deeply. Ash quickly got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
Ash's cousins appeared once again on the screen.  
  
"Hey Ash!" they both greeted.  
  
Ash smiled timidly."Hey guys."  
  
Misty looked over at the screen to see who Ash was talking to. They seemed a bit familiar at first, then it snapped in her head. She remembered that they were Ash's cousins.  
  
"Hey, you gonna meet us again tonight, right?" Scott asked.  
  
Misty walked over to Ash's side, looking at the two guys on the monitor. Scott and Jay saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Misty! Remember us?" Jay asked.  
  
Misty smiled."Yes I do. How are you all?"  
  
"We're doing good, how about your pretty self?" Scott grinned.  
  
Ash growled quietly at the comment.  
  
'Oh noooo, I don't like her you guys, go ahead and suck up to her,' he thought sarcastically.  
  
Misty blushed."I'm doing ok."  
  
Ash sighed loudly."I'll meet you guys tonight after Misty's match."  
  
"Oh, we didn't know Misty was battling at the tournament,"Jay said."We'll be watching and rooting for ya Mist."  
  
"Thanks,"Misty said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later,"Ash finished off.  
  
Scott and Jay raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was in a hurry to get off. They knew Ash wasn't usually like this.  
  
"O-ok. See you all later,"Scott said, showing some suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Bye,"Ash and Misty said at the same time, then they hung up.  
  
Misty walked to her backpack to pull a pink towel out.  
  
"What are you all going to do after my match?" Misty wondered.  
  
"We're just going to hang out,"Ash said casually.  
  
"Really? Can I come along?"Misty asked.  
  
"Uh, um...we'll see,"Ash studdered. He couldn't think of any excuse to come up with. He really wants this Jamfest to be a surprise to her and Brock, but it's hard for him to say no to her.  
  
"Ok, just let me know as soon as you can find out. I'm gonna take a shower,"Misty said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Alright,"Ash layed back down on the bench.  
  
AFTER MISTY WAS DONE WITH THE SHOWER...  
  
"I'm done Ash,"Misty said while walking to her bed with a towel wrapped around her head."You gonna take shower?"  
  
"Nah, I'm taking one tonight,"Ash replied."Brock wants us to meet him in about forty minutes so we can meet his new girlfriend. His said that his girlfriend can take us shopping." Ash new this would spark Misty's interest.  
  
"Shopping? Awesome!"Misty squealed.  
  
"What is it with girls and shopping?" Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's with guys and the urge eat all the time like you and Brock do?" Misty snapped back while smiling playfully at him.  
  
"Ouch, what a burn!"Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
40 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Ash and Misty were walking down the hallway of the Pokemon Center, then reached to the main lobby, where Brock and his girlfriend were supposed to be.  
  
They looked around the room until they saw Brock talking to a slender, tanned girl, who looked to be about Brock's age.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Ash waved to him.  
  
"Brock looked up and looked to the direction of Ash's voice and smiled. Brock took the girl's hand and they walked over to the two.  
  
"Hey guys. Meet Sandrae, my new girlfriend. Sandrae, here are my best friends- they're like one of my brothers and sisters, Ash and Misty,"Brock introduced happily.  
  
"Hi,"Ash, Misty, and Sandrae said at the same time while shaking each others' hands.  
  
"Very nice to meet you all, Brock says you guys are awesome,"Sandrae said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Ash and Misty said politely.  
  
"So, do you guys want to go shopping?" Sandrae got all excited.  
  
"Sure!" Misty cried.  
  
Ash and Brock just had to laugh at this. 'Girls....they're crazy...' they both thought together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ AT THE MALL...  
  
Misty and Sandrae ran off to shop together while Ash and Brock went walking around, hands in thier pockets, very bored.  
  
Ash sighed."I hate shopping, they're gonna have to pay us back for this."  
  
"I don't care...as long as Sandrae's happy,"Brock smiled to himself.  
  
"And as long as Misty's happy," Ash also had smiled."I have some extra cash, I think I'm gonna buy her something."  
  
"Yeah, I should do that for Sandrae."  
  
"Well, what do girls like to get?" Ash asked while looking up at his (no- eyed) friend.  
  
"Hmm...I dunno, I guess we'll just look around to see what they might want."  
  
"Ok," Ash said while he looked at the entrance to the jewelry department.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BACK AT THE AAPB STADIUM CENTER - MISTY'S MATCH....  
  
Misty breathed in deeply as she stared at the door to the stadium. Her hands were shaking and felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Ash walked in the room to where Misty was standing, seeing her staring at the door to the stadium. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Mist, still nervous about the match?" Ash said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid I'll mess up and let my Pokemon down,"Misty's voice quivered.  
  
"Hey, I told you before to not to worry, you've done battles before and you've done excellent and-"  
  
Misty cut him off."But this is different. This is different from all the other battles. Millions of people will be there, and-"  
  
"Misty, just stay calm. I know how you battle, I've watched you. You are an excellent trainer, you do an awesome job. Just be confident and believe in yourself, that way, you'll fufill your dreams and your goals in life. That's how I've gotten this far as a trainer, plus, I had a little encouragement right by my side,"Ash grinned at her as he elbowed her in the arm playfully.  
  
Misty blushed."Thanks, I'm sure I can do good now, and I guess I have my little encouragement by my side too, eh?"  
  
Ash put his arm around her."Whatever you want."  
  
Their faces were only two inces apart, and they gazed into each others' eyes. Their heads slowly moved in closer and closer to each other, feeling each others' breath as they were about ready to kiss when...  
  
SPEAKER: MISTY WATERFLOWER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE FIELD AT THIS TIME."  
  
Misty looked down and said in a very soft voice,"G-guess I have to go now."  
  
Ash cleared his throat, taking his arm off of her."Y-yeah. Good luck."  
  
Misty walked towards the door to the stadium, but stopped when she heard Ash's voice,"Hey, meet me here after the match, I have something to give to you."  
  
Misty turned her head around to see his face smiling widely."Okay."  
  
...........  
  
ANNOUNCER: "And hello to everyone! This is the second day of the AAPB Tournament and our competators are two beatuiful ladies: Misty Waterflower and Lila Baker. Two Pokemon are allowed for this match."  
  
Misty and Lila snickered as they heard the announcer make that comment about them.  
  
The referee held up both red and green flags once again, and then waited five seconds before flapping the two in a circle. The match had begun.  
  
It was a very flaming close match for the first round. Misty used Corsola and Lila used Chikorita. Of course since Chikorita is a grass type, it has the advantage over Corsola, which is a water/rock type. The match wasn't long, and the last moves used were Corsola's recover, then Chikorita's solar beam attack...which resulted as Corsola on the ground n' out.  
  
"Oh no! Corsola! Poor thing!" Misty said in shock. She got out her Pokeball and returned her pink-white Pokemon."Good job, Corsola." she whispered.  
  
Misty had a fire starting up in her eyes. She wanted to win so bad. She made a fist in her left hand as she threw a Pokeball with her right.  
  
"Go Poliwhirl!" she called.  
  
"Poli!"  
  
"Poliwhirl, use watergun!"  
  
"Chikorita! Dodge it!"  
  
Poliwhirl used a hydro pump atttack to quick for Chikorita. Chikorita was hit with a powerful force of the attack. It fell to the ground, and within a few seconds, it wearily rose back up.  
  
"Quick Poliwhirl! Use double slap!"  
  
Poliwhirl ran to Chikorita and attacked, hitting Chikorita forcefully, and then...Chikorita fainted.  
  
"Yeah!" Misty shouted out happily.  
  
"Good job Chikorita," Lila said gloomily as she returned her Pokemon. She glared at Misty with anger.  
  
Misty had noticed this."What, you gonna stare or you gonna battle?"  
  
Lilia growled under her breath."I'll battle you idiot! Go, Electabuzz!"  
  
Electabuzz came out of his Pokeball and flexed his muscles, prepared to attack.  
  
'Uh-oh. This is an electric type. We're gonna have to watch out.' Misty took a deep breath.  
  
The battle took place. It was fierce, irritating, and breath-taking. It seemed that Electabuzz was going to win, since he was using Thunderbolt and Thunderpunch...but somehow, Poliwhirl managed to keep on going. The last attacks were Electabuzz's Thunderwave, which missed, and then Poliwhirl finished it all of with a body slam attack, and Electabuzz fainted.  
  
"What?! How can you lose to a Poliwhirl, Electabuzz?"Lila was shocked. She returned him to her Pokeball.  
  
"Yeah, go go go go Poliwhirl! Itz your birthday! We're gonna party like itz your birthday! Yeah!" Misty cheered while giving dancing with Poliwhirl. Ash and Brock just had to laugh at this.  
  
Lila glared evilly at Misty once again.'I'll pay back Misty for what she did, I'm dead serious.'  
  
AT PLAZA RESTAURANT FOR CELEBRATION....  
  
"I hope you and me get to battle soon,"Ash said to Misty while twirling the spagetti with his fork.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, your battle is tomorrow, right Brock?"Misty looked across the table to face him.  
  
"Yep! I can't wait. I haven't been in a tournament in forever,"Brock said.  
  
"We wish you good luck,"Misty said.  
  
"Thanks guys,"Brock said, shoving the breadstick in his mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of eating...a flash of strong red light shot through the building, almost hitting a few people. There were many gasps and screams heard.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Everyone was chattering among themselves, terrified.  
  
"I wonder what that was,"Misty said as she looked around the restaurant.  
  
"I don't know, it-"Ash started out, but before he could finish, another red light sped through the builing. Then, suddenly, there was a black hole appearing on the wall - starting out small, and then getting bigger and bigger. Then, a ghostly figure slowly flew out of the hole. It appeared to be a female with long red hair, red clothes, light red skin and red eyes. Flaming red light was swarming around her.  
  
Everyone was backed up onto the walls and the corners of the building. Some left through doors, but others were too scared to even move. Ash and Misty were holding on to each other, as Brock and Pikachu were doing the same.  
  
The ghost looked at Misty and Ash with her piercing, dark red eyes. She pointed at them.  
  
"I want you two, to come with me." She said in an echoing voice.  
  
Ash and Misty still won't move. When the ghost knew this, her eyes glowed a blue color and the two were floating to the air towards her. And they followed her into the hole she came from......  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey!! I've updated again. And it took me a while to submit, but once summer starts, I'll be updating faster. k? ok. How did you like this so far? Cliffhanger eh? Yeah, it makes you want to keep on reading, that's WHY I put them in there. lol. hehe. ^_^  
  
*Blue Flame Cheetah* 


	7. Zelestina

Chapter 6  
  
Ash groaned groggily as he opened his eyes to see his 'beautiful angel' laying beside him, with blood running on the side of her face. He cringed at the site. It was a pretty bad mark on her face. He noticed that he was in a somewhat worse predicament; his own arm covered in blood - you can see the figure of the long gash through the red liquid. He wonder how they both got injured.  
  
He was more concerned about Misty than what was happening to his arm - more concerned about her than noticing where he was.  
  
Ash shook Misty lightly, hoping she'd wake up. She woke up and saw Ash's face hovering over hers.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Ash asked softly - so soft, it sounded like a whisper - but Misty could hear.  
  
"Yeah,"she started out, then she looked over to Ash's arm and gasped."Ash?! What happened to you?"  
  
She sat up and studied his arm, in shock - disgusted a little. Blood's obviously not an excellent thing to see.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but you should look at the side of your face,"he said as Misty felt something wet trickle down her cheek,"it's cut too."  
  
Misty brought her left hand to the left side of her face where cut was at. She hissed as she felt the pain when her hand contacted the wound. Then she looked at Ash's arm once again and twitched.  
  
"Ash, you need to get your arm patched up more than I need my face to be worked on - that looks pretty bad,"she said as she pointed her finger at his arm.  
  
"Yeah -" he stopped. Ash suddenly realized that where he was...well, he couldn't figure that out yet. It didn't look like the world he was living in...it looked like another planet.  
  
The color on the planet was completely red, and there were a lot of volcanoes sprouting from the ground. (Don't worry, they're not on Mars...^_~)  
  
Misty noticed where they happened to be at too.  
  
"A-Ash...w-w-where are we?" Misty trembled.  
  
"I don't know..."then it just hit him."Oh yeah, I remember now what had happened to us! That ghost took us away at that restaurant, remember? She must have tooken us into her world."  
  
"Yeah...but, we have to go and find someone that can help us get out of here! It might not be safe here, and-and we may never get to see our family, our friends or our Pokemon again!" Misty cried, feeling herself losing it.  
  
"Misty, calm down! We'll find a way out of here, just relax!" Ash tried his luck, but her frantics wouldn't stop.  
  
"Relax?! Screw it Ash! We're in another planet or whatever, and it looks like there's no civilization here, no food, no nothing! We are alone here with nothing!" Misty yelled at him.  
  
"Misty,"Ash said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders,"Calm down. We'll be ok, just have some hope, some faith. Chill."  
  
Misty still continued, but she loosened up a bit."No survival, nothing...I just want to get out of here..."  
  
"I do too, but we need to be calm so we can think clearly,"Ash said as he sat down on a red rock.  
  
Misty shook her head. She sighed as she plopped herself down on the ground, covering her face with her hands. Ash scooted over beside her and embraced her in a hug. She looked up at his face and smiled. They leaned in closer and closer....  
  
"Stop. Look at me and listen," the same female ghost said as her figure appeared in front of them.  
  
Ash and Misty quickly stopped what they were doing and stared at the ghost.  
  
"My name is Zelestina, I am the queen of this planet, Mazarus. Mazarus is out of your solar system, into a different solar system, not far from yours. I have chosen you two to help me with something very, very important," Zelestina said.  
  
Ash spoke up,"Um, Zelestina, what is it that you are wanting us to help you with?"  
  
"To control all Pokemon minds, so they all can be my servents. I don't exactly have the power to do that, but you two can help. Two humans, that's all it is to do it," she replied.  
  
"What?! You think we are going to help you do that? Heck no!" Misty said in a sassy tone.  
  
"Pokemon are here to live in this universe-not to be controlled, not to be servents. We are all here to live together, to work, to cooperate, and to be friends-but not to control," Ash confirmed in a deep, confident, and assuring voice.  
  
"Not in my case! You will help or else!" Zelestina raged.  
  
"Pure evil, pure evil,"Misty said."And guess what? Evil has never won, and never will! So give it up! We will never help you! I'd die and not help you!"  
  
"Same goes for me,"Ash agreed.  
  
"Fine, no help, then I'll just let you both suffer pain. Then you can die," she said with satissfaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where in the heck is Misty and Ash? I mean, they could be on some other planet now!" Brock said to Sandrae as he was pacing the Pokemon Center lobby. (nooo Brock! They're not! ::hesitates:: I was being sarcastic about that....lol. ^_~) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Misty were being thrown onto the ground harshly a dozen times, jolted with lightning, then were thrown into a cage where fire surrounded it. The medal of the cage wasn't hot....yet.  
  
"Worse punishment will come later," Zelestina said as she floated away and disappeared.  
  
Misty started crying, her tears falling onto the warm surface of the cage."This is useless."  
  
Ash started to say something to her in comfort, but he was interrupted.  
  
A yellowish ghost appeared...it looked like an angel. Light was shining from it, it looked peaceful.  
  
The angel said,"The only way you two can defeat Zelestina is by your own powers. You have special powers that you have to discover..."  
  
"What powers are they?" Misty asked in a slight relief.  
  
"I'll tell you a bit.....you have to use your mind. Focus on a power you want to use...."  
  
"We don't know what the powers are-" Ash started.  
  
"You want to get out of the cage right? Think of the cage disappearing..."  
  
Ash and Misty both looked at each other then took a deep breath. They held hands and closed their eyes. They formed a picture of the cage and the fire surrounding it disappearing. Soon, they opened their eyes and saw they were sitting on the solid ground - no cave, no fire. They let go of each others' hands and gasped.  
  
"You two aren't exactly a witch or a wizard, you just have certain powers that you were born with so you can defeat Zelestina. It'll be hard, but I know you'll achieve. I wish you good luck."  
  
And the angel vanished in the thin air.  
  
They just sat there in shock. They didn't know they had powers. It was amazing, it was unbelieveable.  
  
"We have p-powers? YEAH!" Misty celebrated.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome!" Ash smiled at her.  
  
"Let's go beat Zelestina,"Misty said with a strong determination in her voice.  
  
"Yeah,"Ash nodded as he took her hand once again.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::getting beat over the head::  
  
Me (in agony): I'm sorry that I'm not updating as much as I should! I'm on summer break now and I'll be updating more!  
  
Person doing the beating: YOU BETTER BE!!!!  
  
::gets hit in the head with a mallet again::  
  
Me (fire flaming in eyes): I will....grrrrrrr......::shoves person up against a wall and spits the person in the face. Don't mess with me....MUAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
::runs off somewhere in La-La Land::  
  
lol.  
  
**Blue Flamed Cheetah** - I had no clue that this story would turn out like this...lol, ideas just keep popping up in my head. lol. I'll get to Brock's battle and the Jamfest soon....maybe....^_~ 


	8. Wrong Words

Chapter 7  
  
Misty had a warm feeling surge throughout her body as she felt Ash touch her hand. If this felt so good, then kissing him must be...indescribable.  
  
"Ok, now the problem is,"Ash started out,"how do we find her?"  
  
"I dunno. Um, let's call out her name," Misty suggested while shrugging.  
  
"Okay, uh, ZELESTINA!!" Ash shouted.  
  
Misty cringed. 'Man, does he have to be THAT loud?,' she thought.  
  
Silence. Zelestina did not appear.  
  
"Maybe I should try again,"Ash said. He took a deep breath and was about ready to shout her name again when...  
  
Misty shoved him."Ash, I think once is good enough. I don't think my ears can take it again."  
  
"Sorry, well, how else are we supposed to find her?" Ash sighed.  
  
"I don't know!" Misty paused, she was lost in thought.  
  
"Uh, Misty? Are you alive in that brain of yours?" Ash poked her head.  
  
Misty slapped his hand."Stop, I'm trying to think."  
  
"Amazing,"Ash joked.  
  
Misty glared at him."Well, it's not like you ever think, so I wouldn't say anything."  
  
Ash opened his mouth in disbelief, but then he saw Misty give him a wide grin, and he smirked at her.  
  
"Funny,"Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know, I thought it was,"Misty giggled. She loved picking on Ash.  
  
Ash took his free hand (yes, they're still holding hands) and rubbed her hair until it was messy.  
  
"Hey!" Misty squealed. She let go of his hand and tackled him to the ground. She sat up and was on top of him, her legs at his sides.  
  
"Ooh, now what are you going to do?" Ash pretended to be scared.  
  
"This,"Misty said as she started tickling him.  
  
Ash tried so hard not to give in, but couldn't help it. She got his soft spot, which was at his waist, and he was bawling with laughter.  
  
Misty enjoyed this, she loved to hear him laugh and to see him smile like that. It's always that exited feeling rushing in her heart when she's caught up in these moments. If she could, she would make this last forever.  
  
Soon, enough, Ash had enough of the tickling and he lifted his upper body forward and Misty flipped onto her back and now Ash crawled on top of her.  
  
"What now?" Ash gave her a goofy smile and he started tickling her, mutinous.  
  
"Nooo!" Misty laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ash cheered as he still tickled her."I won, you can't beat me!"  
  
"What do you think I'm a wimp or something?" Misty asked while laughing.  
  
"No,"Ash stopped."It's just I think guys are more stronger than girls are."  
  
He was surely getting a big, big head.  
  
This really had struck Misty."W-what?"  
  
"Don't take it personally,"Ash said, not knowing where this was going to go.  
  
"So, you do think I'm a wimp! That's not fair! I can be stronger than you can be, you just don't know it! You need to shrink that big head of yours!" Misty raged. She pushed him off of her and stood up.  
  
"Big head? You just don't like the fact that I'm strong, and you're a runt," Ash got up. He then, immediately, regreted his words.  
  
'Runt?!' she thought, her adrenaline rising. Had he called her a runt? That's one thing that always will hurt Misty...  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Daddy! Stop it!" 6-year-old Misty cried as she watched her Dad hold her Mom's collar. He was drunk, and his mind was messed up. He wasn't getting what he wanted, and he was ready to take it out on Misty's mom.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" her Dad yelled in Misty's face, his eyes bulging red and his face as just as red. Her mom was watching in horror as her own husband yelled at her daughter.  
  
Misty started to cry in fear.  
  
"Quit being a runt," her Dad finished off in a husky voice."You'll never go far if you're a runt, NEVER!"  
  
And the madness continued....  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Misty stared at Ash in anger, trying to stare a hole in his body.  
  
"R-runt? You called me a-a r-runt?! You jerk! DON'T EVER, EVER USE THAT WORD!" Misty yelled at him. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him hard and then she took off running.  
  
Ash almost fell back on his butt. His heart sank with a threatning pain. He couldn't believe he took it out on her that hard, and she didn't even do anything to him! Tears formed in his eyes as he took off after her.  
  
"MISTY! COME BACK! I'M SOOO SORRY! PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" Ash called after her, as she was running far ahead of him. She wouldn't stop. And soon, she disappeared out of his sight....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hola! Soooooo sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'll update as soon as I can for ya!!! ::begs:: Plz, plz review!  
  
*****Blue Flamed Cheetah***** 


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heya!   
  
I just came along on Fanfiction.net to read this story, and I've found some mistakes I needed to correct.   
  
Advice: Always proofread before you send a written document in.   
  
That's my advice. lol. I've learned from that now. So, you'll see some changes in Chapter 1 (which I'm currently working on to fix), and then in the other chapters when I get time. L8ta!  
  
***Blue Flamed Cheetah****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Ash is WHAT!

CHAPTER 8  
  
Ash stopped running and bent down to catch his breath. Misty was nowhere in sight, and he was getting really worried.  
  
'Why did I have to run that stupid mouth of mine? I've lost my love because I couldn't control myself...she is stronger than me, she's not weak, she's not a runt...I don't even know why I said all of that,' Ash thought while getting close to tears.'I have to find her, I won't give up.'  
  
Ash straightened up and started to run again. No matter how much his legs were hurting at the time, he'll keep on going till he finds her. He needs Misty, he loves her. Everytime she isn't near, it feels like the biggest part of his life is missing, and that's what he feels now.  
  
He kept on passing hills and volcanoes, but no sight of her was found.  
  
"MISTYYYYYY!" Ash yelled as loud as he could, hoping he'd hear a response.  
  
But all was silent.  
  
He tried again."MISTYYYYYY!"  
  
No sound, all you could hear was the wind blowing by. It was like there was no soul on this planet. All deserted, all isolated.  
  
Ash felt his anger rising. He wasn't mad at Misty, but he was mad at himself. For losing her, for letting her go by. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could, and then he plopped down on the ground.  
  
"Why in the heck did I say that to her?! WHY?" Ash said to himself, his anger lingering. There was a big rock beside him and he punched his fist against it and injured his knuckles.  
  
He cursed to himself as held on to his hand.  
  
'Quit being a woose and look for her,' Ash thought to himself as he got up and started walking again. God knows how long he's been without eating or sleeping. It feels like he's been on planet Mazarus forever. After about an hour of walking, Ash collasped. He was too weak to go on. He tried to get back up, but he fell right back down.  
  
Days and days passed, but no sign of Misty still. Ash got very little sleep, considering he hadn't had anything to eat for days with a lot of worrying on his mind. His knuckles were broken and he was too weak to walk. Things didn't seem like they could get any worse...but it did.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brock was sitting on a bench in the park with his hands covering his face. He wasn't crying, but all of Ash and Misty's Pokemon were.  
  
"{We're never gonna see Ash again!}" Pikachu whined.  
  
"{I wish Mom was here!}" Togetic cried.  
  
"Calm down guys...I'm sure Ash and Misty are fine...just, just hope and pray, that's all I can tell you," Brock said wearily. He hadn't slept for two days straight and he looked like a complete mess. Sandrae was right beside him, rubbing his back.  
  
She kissed Brock on the cheek.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the Pokemon Center and get some rest?" she said. "You'll feel a lot better if you do."  
  
"I don't know Sandrae, I-"  
  
Brock was cut off by a kiss on the lips. They held it for a while and then Sandrae finally broke off.  
  
"Get some rest," she ordered.  
  
Brock was a little reluctant about it, but he had no choice. Not getting any sleep was not going to bring his best friends back.  
  
Meanwhile, Sandrae took the Pokemon out to the beach so they can freshen up. They've been crying for days, and they need to refresh their minds.  
  
"{It's so weird that all this had happened...I mean suddenly a ghost appeared and took them away...it's just...crazy}" Bayleef said while shaking her head.  
  
"{Yeah I know...hey, before all this happened, didn't Ash say that he was going to give Misty her present after her battle? He never did...}" Cyndaquil pointed out.  
  
"{Ash was so happy for Misty and got so caught up in planning her celebration, he forgot}" Pikachu said.  
  
"{Oh...}" Cyndaquil said.  
  
'Please let Ash and Misty be ok,' the Pokemon silently prayed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, Zelestina appeared. She was holding a cage in her hand with...Misty inside. Ash gasped - he was speechless. Right there in front of his face was Misty - after wondering around for hours, there she was.  
  
As soon as Misty saw Ash, she cried,"ASH! HELP ME!"  
  
"Zelestina, let her go! Now!" Ash ordered, his face full of anger and hate.  
  
"Uh, no! Do you think I'm gonna let her go after I just captured her? You must be retarded or something," Zelestina spat out.  
  
"Shut up!" Ash screamed."Misty, you know we have powers to beat her, we should use it now!"  
  
"Powers?! You have no powers!" Zelestina laughed, with an evil tone in her voice."No powers to defeat ME that is!"  
  
"Misty,"Ash said as he looked at her."Remember how we got out of that cage earlier? Do the same thing."  
  
"Okay,"Misty said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"I've gotta watch this,"Zelestina said."This will be funny, she won't get out of this cage!"  
  
Misty closed her eyes and tried to vision the cage disappearing. And so it did, after a while. Misty fell on the ground as she was released from the cage. She immediately ran over to Ash and grabbed ahold of him in a tight hug. He felt relieved.  
  
"What?!!! How could....how did you escape? That's impossible!" Zelestina raged.  
  
"Well, I guess YOU are the retarded one! How else did you think we got out of that fire cage earlier? Stupid...." Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
Zelestina growled and she raised her hands. A bluish fire started coming out of her fingers, and it was aiming at Misty and Ash. They were going to be hit!  
  
"Ash! What do we do?" Misty asked him in horror, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
Ash took her hand in his and squeezed tightly.  
  
"What else can we do? We're gonna have to fight her," Ash replied.  
  
"How?! I don't know how to use these powers well!" Misty squealed.  
  
The bluish flames shot out like a gun. There was a good and a bad side to the attack. The good thing of it was that Misty wasn't hit, but the bad thing was that Ash was hit. He pushed Misty with all of his might to get her away, and he took the attack.  
  
"Stupid humans. I'll be back for you redhead," Zelestina said as she disappeared.  
  
Misty looked over at Ash, where he layed a few feet beside her...and he wasn't moving at all.  
  
Misty ran over to him and kneeled down. There were scars all over his face, and he was pale as a...ghost.  
  
Misty shook him harshly and cried,"Ash! Ash! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Ash didn't respond.  
  
Misty took his wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Then she felt his cheek....ice cold.  
  
"NO!!! ASH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!" Misty slammed her fist on the ground as she broke out crying."Ash...p-please, I love you, don't leave me. Please..."  
  
He still didn't respond. He was dead.  
  
Zelestina saw this. She saw the redhead crying for him. She saw the redhead's anger rising and rising.  
  
Misty got up and shouted,"ZELESTINA! COME OUT! I DARE YOU TO COME OUT! "  
  
Zelestina appeared to her before Misty's eyes. Misty didn't show no signs of fear.  
  
"You and that hat kid beat my children in battle at the AAPB tournament...Lila and Trevor, remember? They don't look like ghosts, but they are...they just transformed in human form to fool you humans. They wanted revenge, they want no one to defeat their Pokemon. But, they're not as powerful as I am, so I'm here to give you my revenge instead. At first, I didn't want to hurt you both because I thought I could just use you two to help me to control all Pokemon minds, but then I saw that you would not cooperate at all, so just I decided to go ahead and kill you and the boy for the revenge. But you're still alive, you freak!" Zelestina shouted as she pointed a finger at Misty.  
  
"I challenge you to battle me,"Misty in a low voice.  
  
"You want to fight me? How pathetic...your boyfriend couldn't defeat me, so why should I believe that you could do any better...runt!" Zelestina roared with laughter.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A RUNT! I SAID I WANT YOU BATTLE YOU! DON'T WIMP OUT!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Fine, but you will lose, mark my words..." Zelestina said plainly.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Misty asked.  
  
"You will-"  
  
"But IF I don't...,"Misty urged on.  
  
"Then the hat boy will come back to life again...," Zelestina sighed. "And I'll be gone forever, so will my children, because my children and I are one."  
  
"Then how come they can't fight me?" Misty smirked.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Zelestina growled.  
  
"Then let the games begin," Misty finished off.  
  
And the battle began...not a battle between Pokemon, but a battle between a human girl and an evil ghost....will Misty make it?  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I got this chapter up finally! ::makes a goofy smile:: How'd you all like? Is it boring? Stupid? Good? The best? lol. I know Ash was killed in this chappy but...just keep on reading. You never know...Reviews pleaze!!! ^_^  
  
***Blue Flamed Cheetah*** 


	11. And The Battle Begins

Chapter 9  
  
Zelestina was in no hurry to begin. She once again raised her hands, preparing to attack. Then it hit Misty, she was scared - Misty started to tighten her muscles up in fear. But then, she heard a voice in her head. It was the voice of the angel that had appeared to her and Ash.  
  
"Misty, fight Zelestina from the heart. Use your mind...think of any way - just any way you would want to attack her, or to defend yourself. You can think of it as a Pokemon battle, exept, this time, it's you whose battling, not the Pokemon. Be confident in yourself, and if you succeed, your love one will be alive again. He's waiting for you...."  
  
Misty smiled and she relaxed more. Her eyes began to glow a bright orangish - color and a fiery substance shot out at Zelestina with the most powerful force and agility anyone could ever imagine. No one was going to stop her - especially when it comes to bringing back her love to life.  
  
Zelestina was hit hard by Misty's attack, and she was furious. Zelestina finally shot out the bluish light from her fingers and hit Misty.  
  
(A/N: Like I said, I'm not good at battle stuff, so I'm sorry that this isn't going as good as you all would like. ::frowns and then gives everyone a guitar:: happy? lol. ^_^)  
  
Misty was hurt bad, but she got up more determined than ever. Zelestina tried to use the same attack again, but Misty closed her eyes again and a light blue shield covered her body, therefore, when the attack hit the shield, it countered back and hit Zelestina hard.  
  
Zelestina growled. Then, her body glowed a greenish color now, and sparkles of green light swirled around her like a tornado. She started to move towards Misty, but suddenly, Misty flew up in the black sky and she shot out a purple-ish colored fire out at Zelestina. (A/N: colorful, aren't I? ^.^) Zelestina looked as if she was fading away - that her ghostly figure was disappearing.  
  
'Yes! I'm winning, I just gotta keep on hitting her...then hopefully Ash will come back alive again,' Misty thought to herself in hope.  
  
Misty kept shooting out the purple flames at Zelestina, but the battle wasn't over yet.  
  
Zelestina moved to the right to get out of Misty's aiming area and she quickly shot out a orangish beam at Misty with full force. Misty fell onto the ground hard, and she was barely breathing. There were scars all over her, like Ash had. Misty felt like she was going to die, but all of a sudden, she thought of her Corsola - how Corsola can use a recover attack in battle when she's hurt.  
  
'Maybe I can be like Corsola and use my own recover attack,' she thought.  
  
Misty inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ha! You thought you could beat me! You pathetic, worthless freak!!!" Zelestina continued to laugh.  
  
But the laugh was soon caught off by seeing a yellowish glow hovering over Misty's body.  
  
"What the heck's happening?" Zelestina whispered as she watched Misty move around a little.  
  
Finally, Misty arose, looking as strong as ever. The scars had completely disappeared from her face, but a smile did appear.  
  
"The battle isn't over yet Zelestina," Misty said in a low, deep voice.  
  
Zelestina ignored her statement and held up her hands again. Once more, the bluish flames started forming at the tips of her fingers.  
  
Misty wasn't gonna go for this again. She decided to end this battle once and for all, now.  
  
Misty now glowed a white color, and the glow was getting brighter and brighter and brighter.......  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chappy 9 is complete!!! Yay!!!! ^_^ Well, I have one more chappy to go (a longer one), so hold on tight!  
  
****Blue Flamed Cheetah**** 


	12. The Final Cut

Chapter 10  
  
Zelestina watched Misty with fear. She was scared of what Misty might pull, but she would never admit that to herself.  
  
'I can't just let myself sit here and watch this brat get brighter and brighter like a drunk, I have to attack,' Zelestina thought to herself.  
  
Zelestina glowed a bluish color with sparkling white lights swarmed around her, and finally, she turned into a tornado! A BLUE tornado! She swirved her way to Misty, getting closer and closer.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Misty's Pokemon haven't slept or ate much in days, and their health was decreasing gradually. Brock and Sandrae tried their best to get them to straighten up - to eat right and sleep good - but the Pokemons' attitudes were bitter, and they often attacked the couple. Who knows what could happen to them if Ash and Misty don't come back.....  
  
Oh, and Brock's battle at the AAPB tournament? Well, sadly, he was so depressed, he dropped out and didn't compete. But finally, the tournament was officially over, and the champion was Gary Oak.  
  
I wonder what Ash would think of this...hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty finally released her great, great power onto Zelestina before she could attack first in her tornado form. Zelestina screamed bloody murder, as she glowed brighter and brighter until....she was gone.  
  
Immediately, Trevor and Lila appeared to Misty, and then they disappeared too! (lol ^_~)  
  
Okay, okay, when they both appeared to Misty, they turned into their natural forms - humans.  
  
"Thank you so much Misty for helping us change back to the way we're supposed to be," Lila said in a calm voice.  
  
"Lila! Trevor! I thought -" Misty started.  
  
"Don't call us Lila or Trevor," Trevor put a hand up as he said this."That was our evil names. Our real names our Angelica and Gabriel."  
  
"Ok, Angelica, Gabriel...what happened? I thought you were Zelestina's evil children!" Misty said.  
  
"When she took us from Earth, she used her powers and made us her evil children because we wouldn't help her dominate our world. We just couldn't do that!" Angelica explained.  
  
"And that's why she took us...and that's why she killed Ash - oh, Ash!" Misty cried, as she started to remember that Ash was supposed to be alive again. She quickly ran over to Ash, who was lying on the ground about 40 yards away from her. Angelica and Gabriel followed close behind.  
  
When Misty come about Ash, she got on her knees beside him, and started to shake his body.  
  
"Ash! I beat Zelestina! Wake up! Wake up!" Misty called out for him. Angelica and Gabriel were standing behind Misty, silently praying for Ash's awakening.  
  
First, Ash didn't respond, but then the angel appeared for the last time, hovering over their heads. He smiled as he looked down on Ash, then looked at Misty.  
  
"Congratulations," the angel said."You have beaten Zelestina from your heart. For your love. He was waiting for you, and now he shall live again, to be with you."  
  
Misty smiled as the angel disappeared once more. Right after that, she heard Ash's weak groan. He stirred around for a minute, and at the time, Misty's heart was full of joy, and tears were coming from her eyes. Angelica and Gabriel put their hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Good job,"they both smiled.  
  
Misty just nodded back. Finally, Ash opened his eyes - and the first thing he saw was an angel...or at least he thought she was one.  
  
"M-Misty?" Ash asked wearily.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're alive again! Thank you God!" Misty cried happily as she took Ash in her arms, daring not to let go.  
  
Ash smiled as he, too, wrapped his arms around Misty. After a while, they let go as Ash started to speak again.  
  
"Thank you Misty for helping me come back to life again, and that brings me to -" Ash was interuppted by a different angel (not the one that had appeared occuringly to Ash and Misty) appearing before them.  
  
"I am here to take Angelica and Gabriel back to Earth. Then I will come back for you in a while Ash, Misty," the angel informed sweetly.  
  
"Ok," they chorused, and soon Angelica and Gabriel vanished from the planet.  
  
The black haired boy and the redhead sat there for a while until it hit Ash.  
  
"Oh yeah! As I was saying...I was so happy for your victory at the tournament, I forgot to give you this,"Ash said as he took out a navy blue box out of his pocket.  
  
Misty didn't say anything, she just waited to see what he has in his hand. He opened it up and inside was a necklace of pure silver, and the locket was made of dimond. It was beautiful beyond words (not to mention beyond money...hehe, Ash had to pay a fortune for it).  
  
Misty gasped as soon as she saw the shining jewely that lay in the box. She was totally speechless. Then, she slowly reached out to grab the necklace, and opened the locket. In the locket, was a picture of her and Ash with their arms around each other. In the background was a magnificent waterfall that fit well for the picture.  
  
Misty's eyes filled with tears as she said,"Oh my gosh...I - I'm speechless! I mean, Ash, t-thank you so much! Oh my gosh!"  
  
She grabbed Ash again for another loving hug, with a tight squeeze. She kept crying, but of course, tears for happiness. Ash felt fully satisfied with himself, and he grinned inside as he recieved another hug from his love.  
  
As soon as Misty released the hug, she leaned over and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed a crimson red. (awww ^_^)  
  
"I gave you that necklace because I wanted you to know that um, I - I love you,"Ash said with a little nervousness shooting in his veins."Not friendly love, but more than that. I truly love you Misty, and I hope that means at least something to you, because, I know that without you, I wouldn't exist. You are what I always wanted, I mean it. I love you, so, so much."  
  
After he got done with that confession speech, he put a hand under Misty's chin, bringing her face towards his as he kissed her on the lips. Short and luscious.  
  
Misty smiled as she gave a sigh of relief. Finally, the words were spoken. She was both suprised and not suprised. She knew it in her heart that he loved her because the angel said he was waiting for her. She just had that little belief in her heart.  
  
"I love you too Ash, and I'm not saying that just because you said it. I really, truly love you too. That's why I fought for you, I fought Zelestina because I love you. I wanted you to come back to life, I wanted you here. I put out my heart, and my life for you. You are the most important person to me," Misty said with a soothing tone in her voice.  
  
Ash smiled as he embraced her for a hug. Misty released it after a few seconds and reached in her pocket. She also brung out a box, except it was red.  
  
"You didn't know this, but I got you something too," Misty said before she lifted the lid. There too, was a necklace with a locket, but of course a different one. It was pure gold.  
  
Ash took the necklace out and he opened it, finding the same picture inside, as the one in her locket. Ash grinned as he put it on his neck.  
  
"Thank you so much baby," Ash said as he kissed her lips, a longer kiss for them both. More passionate, and more love into it. They kissed away until it was time for them to departure to Earth.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the Jamfest. Ash and Misty found out that they've been gone for a week. They explained the whole thing (including their confessions) to everyone, and they believed them. Both of Ash and Misty's Pokemon were back to the way they were, health regaining and everything. It was all good. And, meanwhile, Ash got back with his cousins to practice for the fest. Does Misty, Brock, Sandrae, and the Pokemon know about the band yet? Nope...heehee ^_^ (more info: Misty, Brock, Sandrae, Gary, and the Pokemon are in the second row, center) And now it's the for the fest to start...  
  
"I wonder where Ash is. I thought he was supposed to be here. He's your boyfriend, you should know," Brock smiled, still not getting over the fact that his two best friends were FINALLY together (ok, it's been over a month, so what?).  
  
Misty smiled too."I don't know either. He just told me that we'll see him in a minute."  
  
Brock just shrugged as he started to talk to his girlfriend.  
  
15 Minutes Later...  
  
A guy with a blue mohawk runs on the stage with a microphone in his hand and says,"Good afternoon Tri-City!"  
  
The crowd screamed back in reply.  
  
"Wow! I never seen the Jamfest crowd this large! 9,989 people here! Give yourselves a round of applause!" the man said.  
  
The crowd roared loudly as they clapped their hands.  
  
"Just don't hurt anyone by squeezing them in too tight and suffocating them!" the blue-mohawk man laughed.  
  
The audience laughed along with him.  
  
"And guess what? We never had so many bands here! Fifty bands have come to play for us! What do you think of that?"  
  
The crowd gave a deafening reply, tons of people jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok, sounds good! Now before we start off with the first band, I want to make this clear. Maush (spell?) pits are allowed, but the whole crowd can't maush! Just make them small pits, and we'll have guards rush over there to make sure people around the pit doesn't get hurt (a/n: sounds weird huh? You know, with the gaurds? WELL THOSE ARE MY RULES SO SHUT UP! lol....^_~ I'm not mad at anyone, I'm just playin'). Ok? Ok. So, let's start off with the first band, tHe JaGuArZ!" then the man ran offstage.  
  
Band after band played with their different styles - Christian, rock, punk, alternative, hardcore, metal, and just some pop music too. Some maush pits were formed, but no one got hurt. Then, finally, Ash's band was up.  
  
Announcer: "Now, get ready for the 30th band to play, give it up for The Rebels!"  
  
The crowd went insane as Ash, Scott, and Jay ran on the stage. Misty, Brock, Sandrae, Gary, and all the Pokemon's mouths about dropped to the floor.  
  
"Ash is in a band! What?!" Misty cried. But no one could hear her because of the noise level (the decibal number was pretty high). The band got settled behind the instruments.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Jay greeted, with the crowd reacting wild. The crowd wasn't this hyper for a band until The Rebels got on stage."Our first song is called,'Heart Melting in Fire.' "  
  
And they were off! The band played through a series of songs, with almost every person in the crowd enjoying the music and the performance the band held (I'll let you decide how chaotic or not chaotic the performance was). Misty and the others eventually got over the shock, and just enjoyed it all. Misty was jumping through every song, and cheering for them every chance she got.  
  
'I can't believe my baby is in a band!' she kept on thinking that throughout the show.  
  
Finally, Ash's band got to the last song, which was a recent song Ash wrote himself. Ash sat on a stool in the front center of the stage, with an acoustic guitar in his lap. Jay got behind the drums, and Scott sat behind a keyboard.  
  
"This last song is called,'Soul Mate,' and it's dedicated to my girlfriend, Misty, " Ash said into the mic.  
  
The song started with a guitar intro, then Ash started singing:  
  
Why is it that we kept this hidden for so long? This love we both had kept as a quiet melody In our hearts we silently sang a song about how much we love each other A song of our own, kept for one another  
  
Finally, we confessed, for the best Our lingering desires for each other is over Because we let the music out, we let our feelings out That how love always starts out  
  
Chorus: I found my soul mate, I found my true love We'll dance, we'll fly high above in the sky Our passion's growing, our dreams are sealing For a perfect circle of life, a life completing I found my soul mate, forever we'll be one Forever we'll be one....  
  
Full of passion, full of dreams We both maybe young, but love doesn't have a date set Fights won't cause a war, it'll end before it'll ever begin at all A treaty we signed, we're making it legal  
  
Singing this song of love, singing this song of love...  
  
Chorus  
  
Can I speak in your ear and tell you how much I care? Can I embrace you like there's no tomorrow? Can I kiss your lips and make it better? Can you always depend on me being there?  
  
Chorus  
  
(A/N: This song was written by me, yes ME. It was typed out for the fic. Do NOT claim it as your own, because I will find out, and I'm serious. You have to have my permission to use this song. And please, if you ever do see someone claiming this song as their own, PLEASE notify me about it ASAP. E- mail: blueflamedcheetah@yahoo.com. Thank you. - Blue Flamed Cheetah)  
  
After the song ended, the audience roared loudly and clapped as the band went off stage. Misty was standing there with tears in her eyes once again, and when Ash made his way to her, she embraced him in a long kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Years Later...  
  
"And I know announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said as Ash lifted up the vail to see his new wife's face. He leaned in and kissed her, as the new life begun....  
  
THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo.....how did ya like the fic? It's done, yay! It took me a long time, didn't it? I'm sorry. I started school last Wednesday (MY FIRST YEAR AS A FRESHMAN IN HIGH SCHOOL!), when does everyone go back? Oh yeah, I'm so sorry that the battle between Misty and Zelestina was so lame. I told you guys before, I stink at writing battles! lol. Going on...  
  
Sad news for you all (ok, for some, or most of you...maybe?), this is my last Pokemon fic. Yup, this author is done with writing Pokemon fanfiction. Sorry! Why? Well, I'm losing my interest in Pokemon, and in AAML. I mean, Ash and Misty is still a cute cartoon (anime) couple and everything, it's just, I'd rather not write any more of the fics. Don't take this wrong, I mean, everyone has to quit some time, right? Ok, maybe not everyone.  
  
I really, really hope everyone has enjoyed my fics (some fics were better than others). I tried to make the stories good for you all, and I hope I succeeded. But one thing, as I said with my song, do NOT claim any fics as your own. It's not right. You will probably get in trouble if I catch you. Please, don't. I'll still take reviews after this, but I'm not writing sequels or anything. I'm through. Sorry. Bye to everyone! Love yas! (friendly love, not romance love...ewww) ^_^  
  
****Blue Flamed Cheetah**** 


End file.
